User blog:KTfan12/Book of Thoth: It's real!
I mentioned how I was going to write an HoA novel. It was going to be my own season 5 novel and was going to be about how the Sibuna members set out on a quest to find The Book of Thoth, a book which gives Thoth all his wisdom, and, if it falls into the wrong hands, disatrous things could happen. Uknown to me at the time I made up the plot for the book, however, was that The Book of Thoth was REAL.Or at least, in Egyptian mythology. Here's the shortest version I could find of the story about The Book of Thoth: Nefer-ka-ptah was a prince who would enjoy spending his time looking at records of the house of life. Then one day he was reading in a temple and he was surprised by a priest laughing at him. When asked why he was laughing the priest tells Nefer-ka-ptah that his readings were worthless and that if he is looking for a good read, Nefer-ka-ptah should look for the book of Thoth. He then tells him of all the power that is held by the book because it was written by the god Thoth himself. Nefer-ka-ptah was intrigued by this and told the priest that anything he wanted could be his if he tells him the book’s location. The priest only asks that Nefer-ka-ptah pays for his funeral and he will tell him where to find it. The priest tells Nefer-ka-ptah that the book is inside many boxes in the middle of the Koptos River. After learning of the book’s whereabouts Nefer-ka-ptah’s wife warns him that grief awaits him if he goes looking for the book. He ignores her and goes to his father the king to ask for a boat to go on the journey. Once Nefer-ka-ptah and his family arrive at Koptos they meet with priests of Isis. The priest led Nefer-ka-ptah to their temple and he makes animal sacrifices to Isis. On the fifth day that they were at Koptos a magician arrived to help Nefer-ka-ptah get the book. The magician made smaller boat filled with little workmen so that they may find the book in the river. The magician used a spell so that where the boat went underwater the real boat went with it above the water. After three days the boat finally stopped and the book was right underneath them.The magician threw sand into the river and a gap appeared and revealed the box where the book of Thoth was hidden. Around the box however there was also a snake that could not be killed and guarding it. Nefer-ka-ptah fought the snake and cut off its head, but whenever he did the head connected with the body again and was ready to fight again. Eventually, Nefer-ka-ptah decided to cut off the head and put sand on the wounds. The snake’s head was not able to properly connect and all it managed to do was thrash around. Nefer-ka-ptah picked up the box from the river and opened each box that was inside until he held the book of Thoth. When Thoth found out that his book had been stolen he went to Ra and asked permission so that he may punish Nefer-ka-ptah. Ra allowed it and Thoth went out to exact his revenge. On the way back home Nefer-ka-ptah studied the book of Thoth and learned all the magic he could. Then Nefer-ka-ptah’s son was pulled into the river by the power of Ra until he drowned. Nefer-ka-ptah pulled his son’s dead body out of the river and using the magic he learned he was able to speak top his son again. His son told him that Thoth was looking for revenge against Nefer-ka-ptah. After Nefer-ka-ptah buried his son and continued on his journey, his wife was pulled off the boat and drowned like his son. Soon after Nefer-ka-ptah felt the power of Ra pulling him off his boat too. As he began to drown he bounded the book to him so that Thoth would never again have the book. Nefer-ka-ptah was buried with the book and Thoth had his revenge, but he did not get back the book. The story interested me. I haven't written too far into my book, so I definetly won't write that the Book of Thoth gave Thoth his wisdom. In fact, another story described the powers that came from the book and stated the follwoing about it's powers: "When you have read its first page you will be able to enchant the heaven and the earth, the abyss, the mountains and the sea; and you shall know what the birds and the beasts and the reptiles are saying. And when you have read the second page your eyes will behold all the secrets of the gods themselves, and read all that is hidden in thestars." One thing I will keep the same, though, is that the book is very dangerous- if it falls into the wrong hands, bad things will happen, which seems to be proven true in the above story. When I found a VERY long story from a website ( Which can be found here: http://www.egyptianmyths.net/mythbookthoth.htm ), I was very fascinated and intruiged. It has helped me learn lots of things for my book. This is perfect for any Egypt lover and for someone who loves long stories as well. Also, stay tuned- because I've been looking up Ravens (I was re-watching HoA season 1 on Amazon Video and Cobierre got me SUPER CURIOUS about ravens back in the 1900's- you know, superstions and stuff) and I might just have a really interesting piece for ya! SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts